


A deal for a deal

by Theincaprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform, Sweet but a psycho song, Sweet but psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	A deal for a deal

Tossing the cup up in the air and catching it as it was falling had become Loki's new game to try and beat the boredom that he was currently in, it had been days since his Mother had sent some books to his cell and he had read through every single one twice.

Hearing some noise outside his cell Loki caught the cup and turned his eyes to the outside of his cell and a small smirked danced onto his face when he saw you standing there with a smirk of your own and a most of the guards laying on the ground.

**"Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind, Oh, she's hot but a psycho, So left but she's right though, At night she's screamin', I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"Lady (Y/n) what are you doing?" Loki asked with a hint of mischief in his voice as you stepped up to the control panel and ented the code lowing the shield.

"Breaking you out of here Prince Loki" you smirked as you handed him his weapons and his clothes.

"And why would you break Odin's word?" Loki asked lifting one of his eyebrows, after taking his clothes and weapons.

"Because we both know your deeds are very less than your Fathers" you said as you walked away from the cell kicking one of the guards who was starting to wake up.

"He's not my father" Loki snarled at your back.

"Then hurry up" you said as you made your way out of the prison, leaving Loki standing there a little confused.

**"She'll make you curse, but she a blessing, She'll rip your shirt within a second, You'll be coming back, back for seconds, With your plate, you just can't help it, No, no, you'll play along, Let her lead you on, on, on, You'll be saying, "No, no", Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes", 'Cause she messin' with your head"**

Walking down the hallway you kept looking to each side making sure there were no guards, while Loki smirked enjoying his freedom and the fact you were committing treason made him smile from ear to ear.

  
**"Oh, she's sweet but a psycho,, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind", Oh, she's hot but a psycho, So left but she's right though, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

Rolling your eyes at Loki's nonstop chatting you stopped and turned to him "Prince Loki, with all due respect shut up! If people hear us you will go back in the cell and I will probably be joining you"

"With any luck" Loki teased you with a knowing mischief smirk.

Shaking your head you turned and looked down the rest of the hallway, placing your hands on Loki's chest you pushed him back towards the pillar.

"Going a bit fast ther...." Loki said before you placed your hand over his mouth.

"There are guards approaching I can trust you to be quiet while I deal with this" you whispered before stepping out from behind the pillar and walking towards them.

**"Grab a cop gun kinda crazy, She's poison but tasty, Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away", 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin'"I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

Loki watched as you walked towards the guards, who all proceed to turn their swords on you.

"Are we really going to do this?" Your voice echoed along the hallway before a battle cry was sounded from the guards who all rushed at you.

**"See, someone said, "Don't drink her potions", She'll kiss your neck with no emotion, When she's mean, you know you love it, 'Cause she tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it, No, no, you'll play along, Let her lead you on, on, on, You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)", Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes", 'Cause she messin' with your head"**

Charging out of his hiding spot with his daggers in his hands Loki stopped at the sight in front of him, all the guards were laying on the ground as you began to tie them to one of the pillars, clearing his throat Loki watched as you turned to him and smirked.

**"Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind", Oh, she's hot but a psycho, So left but she's right though, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"Well don't just stand there Prince Loki, help me" you said as you went back to tieing the men up.

Walking over to you Loki picked up the rope and looped it around one of the guards and handed it back to you, looking for your hand he noticed something on your arm, something he had never noticed before, but now that he saw it he knew what it meant.

**"Grab a cop gun kinda crazy, She's poison but tasty, Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away", 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

Following you, through the doors, Loki stopped and looked to you then to Thor who was standing there throwing his hammer from one hand to the other.

"You took your time, Lady (Y/n), Loki" Thor said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Yeah well we had a bit of a hard problem, and someone wouldn't shut up" you said as you motioned behind you and towards Loki.

"What is exactly happening?" Loki asked while huffing.

"You brother, are going to show us your secret way of getting out of Asgard, and it the only reason why Lady (Y/n) broke you out of Fathers cells and managed it" Thor explained walking over to Loki, and placing handcuffs on him as you headed towards the boat rolling your eyes at the brothers.

"Not the only reason" Loki muttered, following the both of you.

**"You're just like me, you're out your mind, I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind, You're tellin' me that I'm insane, Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain"**

Standing at the front of the boat Thor was scanning the area, while Loki and you were at the back, steering the boat and cleaning your sword.

"I would be able to steer better without the cuffs" Loki spoke up.

"That is not going to happen brother" Thor said without even a look back.

"So Lady (Y/n), you're valkyrie" Loki whispered so Thor wouldn't hear.

Turning your eyes to Loki you wet your lips and whispered "and why do you think that?"

"The tattoo on your arm, I saw it when we were tieing up the guards, does he know?" Loki tilted his head towards Thor.

Shacking your head from side to side in response, you watched the mischief return in Loki's eyes.

**"Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"I have a deal for you" Loki whispered, "Uncuff me and I will keep your secret"

"And if I don't?" You asked.

"Odin and Thor won't like high treason from a valkyrie" Loki smirked.

"You are aware I can easily kill you" You spoke as you stood up, holding your sword as you returned Loki's smirk.

"One wrong turn and you and Thor go for a swim" Loki muttered.

"Do it then" you said back, stepping closer to Loki, placing your hand on his and starting to turn the boat.

**"Oh, she's hot but a psycho, So left but she's right though, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**

"Loki stop your mischief!" Thor shouted as he turned "Lady (Y/n) what are you doing?" Thor asked suddenly seeing you so close to his brother.

"Just having a discussion Prince Thor, and setting some ground rules, you said back without letting your eyes leave Loki's.

Feeling the boat return to its original position and one of Loki's finger slowly drawing a circle on your hand, you bought up and held the cuff key, watching Loki's eyes go to the cuffs then back to yours.

Moving your head next to Loki's you turned it so your lips were right next to his ear as you and unlocked the cuffs, letting them fall to the ground before you whispered in his ear, "a deal is a deal, break it and I will kill you" pulling yourself away from Loki you picked up the cuffs and walked over to Thor.

**"Grab a cop gun kinda crazy, She's poison but tasty, Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away", 'Cause she's sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho, At night she's screamin', "I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"**


End file.
